solo un escendedor
by libretamagica
Summary: tal ves, solo tal ves hakkai deberia dejar de esperar mas noches tranquilas.


SOLO UN ESCENDEDOR

El gnomo gozaba de gran diversión bebiendo riendo y por supuesto comiendo hasta no poder mas era tanta su dicha que el pobre no podía créelo jamás había imaginado posible tanta felicidad .La señora tornes estaba tan bella como siempre aun así despeinada y colorada como estaba y trayendo ese estofado recién hecho aun más! El lo sabia ese olor era inconfundible se arremango las mangas y tomos sus cubiertos favoritos, después de todo era una ocasión especial. Lo veía claro era una delicia degustar la deliciosa comida de su amada esposa justo antes de la boda de su amada hija no había mejor manera de comenzar un…..

-¡Te dije que me importa una mierda no sé y no vi tu estúpido encendedor! –hakkai suspiro mientras escuchaba los gritos de sanzo desde la otra habitación, tal vez si los ignoraba ellos resolverían sus problemas y el podría termina su adorable libro…su carril de pensamiento fue detenido drásticamente cuando se escucho un golpe abrupto contra la pared él sabía que había hecho cosas malas en su vida, pero¿ realmente merecía esto? recordando un poco Yaone no le había mencionado hace poco que había inventado en su laboratorio un nuevo fármaco que hacía a la gente quedara dormida ,solo un poco de esa fragancia y el no tendría que lidiar con esto Suspiro y el creyendo que teniendo cuartos separados para cada uno al fin podría lograr terminar ese libro ,llevaba una semana tratando de leerlo ni siquiera era tan largo suspirando una vez mientras lamentaba su suerte se dirigió al pasillo saliendo de su acogedora cama, abrió la puerta de la otra habitación con cansancio.

No estaba decepcionado, en lo que antes podía llamarse habitación se encontraba gogyo tenía un pie sobre la mesa derribada que obviamente había el mismo tirado de una patada la mochila que anteriormente descansaba sobre ella tirada el piso con varios de sus objetos esparcidos por el suelo , sanzo ya en pijama lo miraba con desdén desde su cama aun con los lentes de lectura puestos y el periódico en ambas manos.

-¡Bastardo!- Grito gogyo señalándolo moviendo su cabello rojo con furia

-¡Muérete imbécil estoy tratando de leer ¡contraataco sanzo con voz rasposa a veces le dolía hasta verlo gritar, sería mejor detener esto antes que alguien montara una queja y el tuviera que dar explicaciones, una vez más.

Asegurando una sonrisa placida en su rostro sonó su garganta ligeramente para hacerse escuchar -vamos, vamos chicos ¿cuál es el problema?- si lograba resolver esto probablemente una enorme tontería podría volver a al fin terminar su historia.

-Este imbécil robo mi encendedor- declaro su amigo señalando a sanzo con enojo-. Si hakkai suspiro por lo que parecía enésima vez ese día y se agacho recoger el desorden

\- No lo hice reclamo sanzo sentándose derecho bruscamente con los puños apretados empezando a enojarse

\- Es solo un encendedor - sugirió hakkai levemente mientras enderezaba la mesa, callando al ver la expresión de gogyo que lo miraba casi en estado de shock ¿esto en serio?

-Solo un encendedor- susurro gogyo de manera grave, casi herida ¿realmente eso era tan importante para él?

¡Hakkai tu no lo entiendes ese encendedor era único en el mundo!- ¿Realmente era tan importante? Tal vez el podía haber menospreciado un poco la situación podía ser un recuerdo, algún ser querido se lo habría regalado el no sabría, hasta sanzo se veía más interesado ahora.

-Dure tres semanas en conseguir comprar todas esas botellas de refresco, y tomarlas todas fue una pesadilla, hasta engorde 2 kilos por eso no es cualquier cosa- gruño enfadado como si yo fuera irracional, hice un esfuerzo enorme para no voltear los ojos, delicadeza que sanzo no tuvo la intención de intentar

\- Vamos gogyo no crees que podrías estar exagerando un poco dije sin mucha convicción.

-Oh ya veo- gruño de manera dramática asi que estas de su lado- cruzo ambos brazos y me miro decepcionado- obviamente refiriéndose a sanzo que trataba de ignorarnos a ambos volviendo a su lectura hazaña que dudaba estuviera logrando

-No estoy del lado de nadie gogyo, yo solo

-Bien lo entiendo ponte de su lado- dijo interrumpiéndome groseramente.

-Oh por favor- gemí fastidiado

-Entiendo, bien- dijo dramáticamente

-Gogyo eres un idiota declaro sanzo tajante –no podría estar más de acuerdo.

-Sanzo ,por favor no estás ayudando

-Solo pido que no toque mis cosas¿ es mucho pedir?

-Yo no lo toque gruño sanzo con clara intención de pararse y hacerse oír de manera más concisa y lo más seguro violenta

-Estoy harto declare con seriedad para ser olímpicamente ignorado

-Yo tengo mi propio encendedor ¿para qué querría el tuyo?

-Oh no se tal vez solo querías fastidiarme- tal vez debería dejar

que se mataran entre ellos, aunque eso lo más posible traería muchos destrozos a la posada, creando así muchos problemas para muchas personas y resolviendo para sí mismo que no podría ignorar este par idiotas sin alguna consecuencia , le recordaban de alguna manera a los niños a los que solía dar clases

Con su voz severa anuncio quedamente-¡basta estoy cansado! Hagan silencio de una vez estamos en medio de una misión, si ese niño está perdido es importante, podrían dejar por tan solo diez minutos todas sus peleas infantiles y podrían preocuparse un poco mas por todas las personas a su alrededor no tendríamos que pasar por esto todos los días, no tenemos ningún progreso en todo el día o en lo que podría ser igual toda la semana así que pensaba que a lo mejor podría tener no sé, tal vez, una noche de descanso. Es mucho pedir? Así que si resolvemos este ridículo argumento tal vez podría ir a disfrutar lo que queda de la noche- se detuvo abruptamente, vaya de donde salió eso el por lo general no era así de elocuente con sus quejas el realmente debía de estar cansados gogyo y sanzo lo miraban tan sorprendidos y algo inquietos como probablemente se sentía

-Vaya hakkai no crees que estas exagerando un poco- comento su amigo

Sanzo lo miro- hakkai si estás tan cansado solo ve a dormir y no, nos eches tus problemas encima gruño encendiendo un cigarrillo con fastidio- sentía como la sonrisa se le congelaba en el rostro ¿qué es enserio, ahora él era el dramático? Respiro profundamente para evitar hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, al ver a sanzo fumar gogyo pareció recordar la razón por la cual discutían en primer lugar -oye quiero mi

-Gogyo- interrumpí antes que esta tontería llegara más lejos ofreciéndole un encendedor ante su mirada incrédula respondí rápidamente a su pregunta no hecha- lo guardo en caso de emergencia

Gogyo suspiro sin hacer ningún tipo de señal de que lo fuera a tomar –ya te dije hombre no es lo mismo! , ya te lo dije -repitió- ¡ese era especial!

-Gogyo era solo un concurso de botella de refresco si quieres fumar toma- dije estirando el brazo para que tomara la cosa el viendo mi mano y el encendedor con resignación lo tomo con fastidio y frotando el cuello como hacia cuando estaba frustrado.-bien- rápidamente encendió el cigarrillo metiéndolo en su boca con naturalidad y exhalando ese horrible humo con alivio

-Bien si ahora todos son felices- miro a sanzo que ya estaba sumergido en su periódico de nuevo ignorándolos a todos -tal vez si debería pedirle a yaone un poco de ese nuevo fármaco murmuro para si

-¿Dijiste algo hakkai ?pregunto gogyo distraídamente mucho más relajado desde que empezó a matarse poco a poco una vez más con ese humo nocivo

No- sonreí hacia su dirección ,tal vez solo un poco- yo no dije nada concluí cerrando la puerta.


End file.
